


SuperOuting

by chxronica



Series: SuperCrack [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Just some more crack, and then back to crack, gets a little serious for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: “It is only a interview,” Diana adds on putting her sword on her back.





	SuperOuting

“After this you guys aren't allowed to do any of your ideas,” Alex says after their last ideas put Lena out ten thousand dollars.

“Alllleeeeex, this one doesn't cost money,” Kara whines and pouts.

“It is only a interview,” Diana adds on putting her sword on her back.

“You two came home with a puppy when you went to get lunch!” Alex replies gesturing towards the German Sheppard puppy sitting in between the two heroes.

“But what could possibly go wrong at and interview,” Kara asks well more points out.

“I don't know but with the two of you together who knows,” Alex says and the two pout at her, Alex swear there's three puppies in the room not one. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do and be safe. Now go.”

Kara squeals and hugs Alex and then faces Diana giving her a look. “If we go fast enough we can get ice cream on the way.”

///

“Lena it's fine Alex already gave us a lecture about doing something we shouldn't,” Kara says to her girlfriend.

“Sounds like Alex but remember we can't have a repeat of last time,” Lena replies over the phone remembering how Kara accidentally ended up in an argument with the interviewer.

“He had it coming and it's not fair that the media twisted it,” Kara defend and Lena can practically see the pout the was on Kara's face.

“They have ice cream in the dressing room!” Diana yells as she enters their room.

“I've got to go. I'll see you tonight,” Kara says hanging up the phone and excitedly heading to the dressing room.

///

“You two are due on stage in a couple minutes,” a timid man says to the heroes currently eating ice cream.

“Can we bring this with us,” Diana asks. He nods and waits for them to follows him towards their entrance.

“Alex is going to be mad that we're bringing ice cream on stage after the contests a couple days ago,” Kara says but grabs hers anyway.

///

“Next we have Wonder Woman and Supergirl,” the day show host announced and they both enter waiving to the audience.

Taking a seat on the couch they both continue eating the ice cream cones they had. “I see you're both enjoying the ice cream,” the host, Mary, says gesturing to the two cones.

“It's wonderful,” Diana says.

“So a lot has happened since we've last seen each other for the both of you,” Mary says and both of them give her a hum in acknowledgment.

“Supergirl you got a twitter and announced your relationship with Lena Luthor, is that right?” Mary asks putting her focus on the hero who had finished their ice cream.

“Yeah a lot of people suspected it anyway might as well make it public,” Kara says with a bright smile.

“Good point… and Wonder Woman you've been quite silent on the media side of things beside a couple days ago why is that?” Mary asks and Diana gives her a confused look comprehending what part was the question.

“I've been around since the forties but I've yet to figure out the significance of social media and Supergirl lost the race so she had to stream it,” Diana says and Kara gives her an feigned offended look.

“What about romance?” Mary asks and Diana has to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“I'm in a happy relationship with ice cream,” Diana says and the audience laughs.

“One question that's asked a lot is what are your guys sexualities,” Mary asks and the two heroes exchanged looks to determine who is going first.

“It's the person who you fall in love with not their gender. Back on Krypton you loved who you loved and started a life together. Rao there isn't even the same gender binary there,” Kara says noticing recently how much they cared about it on earth.

“My first love was a female and so were a couple after that and the first person I fell in love with when I was off the island was Steve,” Diana adds on a twinge of sadness in her voice.

“Wait so Wonder Woman you're bisexual? And Supergirl you're also bisexual?” Mary asks.

“Well I am bi but Supergirl isn't,” Diana says and looks to Kara to explain further.

“I identify as pansexual, and I guess I might as well save two bird with one flight, I also identify as nonbinary in earth's society,” Kara explains and this is definitely not the detection the two heroes saw this going.

“It's great that you've both accepted yourselves! Are you going to pride?” Mary asks the two women who both have smiles on their faces.

“Yeah Supergirl even bought face paint and made Winn make her a pride cape,” Diana says excited to support the community that she was in.

“Okay well since we only have a minute until we break I got the two of you something,” Mary says and two people come out and hand them two cards. “Two hundred dollars to a local ice cream shop in National City.”

“That means that Lena won't have to buy ice cream for a couple days,” Kara says excitedly.

“I still think she shouldn't have to pay for at least month after putting her out almost ten thousand dollars,” Diana says and there's a loud gasp from the crowd.

“Did you say ten thousand dollars?” Mary asks disbelief in her voice.

“I think this is what Alex was talking about…” Kara says trailing of and can already feel her phone vibrating in her suite pocket.

“Yes I would believe so,” Diana replies knowing that Alex would be blowing up both their phones.

“We'll see you after this quick break and when we get back we'll be playing a game with these two,” Mary says and the crew floods the stage to set up the game.

///

“Alex it was an accident that money isn't even a twentieth of what she gives to charity,” Kara says to Alex when she picks up her phone and puts it on speaker.

“How much money does your girlfriend have?” Diana asks.

“I don't know she's owns a multi billion dollar comping though,” Kara says not exactly knowing how much her girlfriend is worth.

“Guys that is not the point! You need to watch what you say you've still got another ten minutes. And seriously the ice cream!” Alex says trying to get her point from earlier across to the two puppies.

“Carson you can't eat Diana's lasso!” Comes Lucy exclaims from the background. “Why did these two decided to get a dog they're apartment sharing super heroes?!”

“Alex are you on speakerphone?” Kara asks and Alex replies no and puts them on speakerphone.

“Lucy we take turns being there,” Diana says. “He has a new chew toy under the sink.

“Oooo can you send pictures of him getting it?” Kara asks excitedly.

“You two act like parents,” Alex says but they can hear Lucy's yes and her calling Carson into the kitchen.

“He's our child Alex,” Kara defends and Diana hums in agreement.

“You two need help but for now go out there and play that game. Watch what you say,” Alex warns.

“Bye Alex! Love you,” Kara says once she's off speaker.

“Love you too Kar,” Alex says hanging up.

“Lucy sent the photos,” Diana squeals and shows Kara her phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys tis i the faithful SuperCrack writer if you want to suggest anything for this crack universe hmu in that comment section


End file.
